Soul Rose
by sakuralovelight
Summary: Ruby doesn't have speed for her semblance instead when certain people die. They bond to her and at times fight for her. But she at one point keeps it to herself until Goodwhich comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001. And yes this fanfic is a Qrow being Ruby's dad fanfic.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

Enjoy.

* * *

Ozpin was in his office minding his own business. Glynda and the other teachers were getting ready for the new school year. When all of a sudden Ozpin hears an odd sound. "Hello?"

The sound got louder. "What the Dust is that sound?"

It got louder. "Glynda? Glynda is that you?"

The sound got louder. "Port? Oobleck? If this is a prank that you two came up with. I'm going to make sure that Glynda uses you two as an example of what happens to students who prank their teachers!"

"Now, now Ozpin."

At hearing the voice Ozpin's eyes widen and got up with his cane ready at hand. But out of nowhere an odd purple sword piercing through his chest. A pale white hand with red markings rapped around his chest. When the other hand was on his women placed her chin on his rightsholder. "Is that any way to act?"

Ozpin wheeze a bit. "Salem... What... Are...You...Doing...Here...?

"Oh, I just wanted to test to see if this sword will kill you for good."

"What... Are... You... Talking... About...?"

"Oh, this is a sword I made myself. If I made it just right then you're dying for good. As in I just ended the your curse and you won't be merging with a like-minded soul."

At hearing that Ozpin's eyes widen even more than he was before. "What...?"

Ozpin looked down to see that the sword was indeed glowing and soon the sword was gone and ended up being held by Salem. "Oh don't worry Ozpin. I'm going to stay for a little bit longer. After all, I want to see you take your last breath for the last time."

Ozpin's breathing starting was now lesson and lesson. *Is this really it?*

Just then something that Ozpin thought was odd was happening. "La, la, la..."

*Singing? Who is singing?*

Just then Glynda and Qrow got out of the elevator. "Ozpin we need to go over... Ozpin! Let him go!"

Salem looks at the two and then back at Ozpin. "Looks like I need to go. Goodbye for good."

Salem then threw Ozpin at the two and was gone just like that. "What the Dust was that about? Glynda is Oz...?"

Glynda looked at from Ozpin to Qrow was a grim expression. "He's gone and I think she did something besides piercing his heart."

At hearing that Qrow went to the desk and played the video of what happened and listened to what the two were saying. Which as it played Qrow's eyes widen. "Oh no."

Glynda looked at Qrow with concern. "What is it?"

"If Salem is right about that sword, then Oz isn't coming back."

"What?!"

"That if she made that sword right. There is still a good chance that he is not in some random boy again."

Glynda looked at Ozpin's dead body. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to look for him as soon as we tell everyone that Ozpin was killed again. I dought that Salem found a way to kill Oz for good. And we keep the info about what that sword might have done to him."

"Not even Ironwood?"

"Especially Jimmy. If he finds out he will take matters into is own hand and in a bad way. Like maybe another Grate War bad."

Glynda nodded her head and the two got to work on informing everyone of what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin opened his eyes and saw that he was in a little girls room. {What the Dust? How did I get here?}

"Tee hee."

At hearing the voice Ozpin whipped his head to see... "A mini Summer?"

Just then Summer walks in the room. "Ruby its time for lunch."

"Summer thank goodness your here..."

Just then Summer walks through Ozpin. {What the Dust?! Did Summer just walk through me?!}

Ruby smiled at Ozpin and he looked back at her. {Does only the little girl can see me?}

Summer then walks out of the room with Ruby leaving Ozpin alone. {Alright what is going on? What did Salem's sword do to my curse? I bet the two brothers are laughing their buts off! I bet that sword wouldn't have done anything but the two brothers let something happen. But why am I at Summers home?}

* * *

A month later Raven just killed the Spring Maiden, but something odd happened the power didn't do what it normally does when a Maiden dies. "What is going on here?"

Meanwhile, Ozpin was alone with Ruby who was supposed to be taking a nap but kept looking at him. "Story!"

{Now Ruby your sitter said that it's nap time.}

"Story!"

{No Ruby.}

"Story!"

{Why I'm I even still in the room?}

He then looked at Ruby. {Oh that's right everyone is out and Ruby and Yang are being babysat by some student from Signal. And I can't go too far from Ruby because somehow I'm linked to her and the sitter is making the two take a nap when she is having fun watching TV.}

"Story!"

{What time is it?}

Ozpin looked at the clock that was in the room to see that the two have been in the room for some time. Ozpin then looked back at Ruby with a knowing look. {You're not going to fall asleep without another story aren't you?}

"Story!"

"Alright, alright I think I have one that you might like.}

"Yay, Story!"

Ozpin smiled at Ruby. {Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man, a lone wizard.}

"Wizard?" Ruby tilted her head.

Ozpin smiled at the girl. {A man who has magical powers that don't need to use Dust or semblance.}

Ruby's eyes widened at what Ozpin in wonder. "Magic?"

{Yes, Magic. Now, where was I... Oh that's right.}

Ruby looked at him already wrapped up in his story. {Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden.}

"Maiden?"

{Yes, a maiden which she sat calmly beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied, ^My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.^

With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence. The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament.}

"What?"

Ozpin smile grew. {Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers. When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied, ^My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.^

To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden. The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom. It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree. A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded, ^My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister.^}

Ruby then looked at Ozpin in shock. "Mommy?!"

{No the two just have the same first names. In fact, your Mom was more than likely named after her.}

"Really?"

{Yes, now on with the story.}

Ruby looked at Ozpin in wonder as he kept on going. {^Of course,^ thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed. What in the world was so funny? As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side? It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home.}

Ruby started to lean in being hoocked into the story. {And stepped outside. The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore. He was feeling much better. As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages. But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree. He smiled and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name. ^My name is Fall,^ she replied softly.

^I am on a journey and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?^

^Me?^, the wizard wondered.

^Well, I am but an old hermit, I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name.^

The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them. ^But sir, do you not see? You have so much.^

It was true. With their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind.

^Why me?^, he asked.

Ruby looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

{He felt like he didn't deserve to have the four maidens being a part of his life.}

"That's silly."

Ozpin only nodded his head and kept on talking. {^Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?^

The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke. ^I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone because we are able.^

The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters. He smiled. ^Take this gift, and know now that you are able to do so much more.^

Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him. One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise. They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend.}

Ruby looked at him with sleepy eyes and started to lay back down. Ozpin smiled at Ruby and walked over to her and pulled the blankets over her. {Why is it that I can touch items, but Ruby is the only living thing I can have contact with?}

{Does that rule applies to us as well?}

Ozpin wipped around and his eyes widen at who he saw. {Spring, May! What are you two doing here?}

{I don't know one moment Raven was killing me because she thought I won't make it in this world and then the next I'm here with you and the first Spring Maiden. But what about you?}

{Salem used an odd sword on me and it looks like we are all being bond to Ruby Rose some how.}

Spring looked at the girl then back at Ozpin. {Could this maybe be her semblance that somehow awakened early? I remember Fall telling me that happened to one of my other older sister's. It is 1 in 1000, but it does happen especially if one or more parents are huntsman.}

At hearing that Ozpin's eyes widen again and he walked over to Ruby once more and placed a hand on Ruby's head and channeled his aura and at that moment felt it. Spring was right somehow the one-year-old girl awakened her semblance right around the time Salem had killed his last body. {Okay your right about that. But what kind of semblance is this?}

* * *

Two years later...

Summer Rose was very confused. No, wait confused was mild to what was going on. She was outright at a lost at what just happened. One moment she was being killed by Salem's lackeys, the next she was in her little girl's room. Ruby was having a tea party with three people who for the longest time she thought was Ruby's imaginary friends. But now she can see them and she knew one of them. {Ozpin...?}

Everyone froze except for Ruby who looked at her and smiled. "Mommy!"

Ruby ran up to Summer and hugged her which Summer hugged her back while looking at Ozpin. {Ozpin what is going on?}

Ozpin wasn't sure if Summer was dead now or that Summer can now see them so he had to ask. {What was the last thing before you saw us?}

{One of Salem's lackeys attacking me I thought I was going to die and now I'm here. Now, what is going on?!}

Ozpin gave her a remorseful look. {I'm sorry Summer but you really are dead.}

{What...?}

{I don't know how but Ruby unlocked her aura and semblance right around the time Salem had killed my last body. Which looks like it makes some of those who are dead get bonded to Ruby somehow.}

Summer looked at Ozpin in shock. {So you've been here for two years now?}

{Yes and I would leave the room when you were changing her outfits or bath time. I respect people's privacy even if they are little young to know what that is.}

Summer looked at Ozpin and then at Ruby and then thought of something. {Wait?! You're the one who she kept asking stories for even though I already gave her one?!}

{Yes, well she liked the stories that I tell her.}

Spring smiled. {Yeah, he loves to tell her the Four Maidens story and stories that I never heard of before.}

{Hey when you live as long as I do you pick up on a lot of stories.}

Summer then looked at the two women. {I'm sorry but you two are?}

{Oh my name is Spring and I'm the first Spring Maiden and this is May the last Spring Maiden.}

Summer's eyes widened. {What?!}

Ozpin cleared his throat. {Yes well... It looks like Ruby's semblance is collecting the Maidens and because of that any Maidens that die when Ruby is alive well... The powers that they have won't be going to a new host any time soon...}

At hearing this Summer looked very scared. {Do you know what would happen if Salem found out about this?!}

{I know! The only good thing about this is that at the moment only Ruby can see us!}

At hearing that Summer froze because Ozpin was right. She, Qrow, Tai, and Yang didn't know that the three have been here and that they were bonded to Ruby. Whenever they would ask Ruby who she was talking to she would just say her friends. Which they all just thought that she was talking to some imaginary friends. But now that she knew the truth she didn't know what to do. Ruby looked up at her mommy. "Mommy join our tea party?"

Summer looked down at Ruby and smiled. {Sure sweetie.}

Ruby smiled and lead her to the tea party.

* * *

A few days later Yang was waiting for her dad to leave the house. After her Aunt Summer died, her cousin Ruby and her Uncle Qrow moved in their house. Which Qrow was out on another mission when her dad was going to go to the school that he works at. Once Tai left she ran up to Ruby's new room which she was asleep. "Ruby get up."

Ruby got up and looked at her. "Yang...?"

"Come on Ruby, we are going to find my mom."

Ruby looked at Summer. {Don't you two dare leave this house.}

Ozpin nodded his head at this. {Your mothers right Ruby. Even if Yang found Raven it wouldn't be a good thing. Raven was the one who hurt May.}

{There right, she did.}

Ruby then looked at Yang. "Mommy and friends said no."

At hearing that made Yang very confused for a moment but then very mad. "Your Mommy is gone, Ruby! Now come on!"

Yang picked up Ruby who was now trying to get away from her. "No! Bad Yang! I'm telling Daddy and Uncle Tai!"

"None of them are here for you to tell Ruby!"

At some point, Yang finally got Ruby dressed and in the wagon and started to walk off.

* * *

Once they got to the abandoned house Ruby looked around seeing the red eyes before Yang did and looked at her Mom and the others. "Help!"

Summer looked at Ozpin. {There has to be something we can do?}

{I don't know what we can do...?}

Just then Ozpin started to see that Ruby's aura was showing a bit. {Or maybe there is something?}

The three women looked at him in confusion. {What?}

{Ruby your feeling something mix in with your fear right?}

Ruby nodded her head. {That is your aura sweetie. I think your semblance is starting to evolve.}

Ruby tilted her head. "Evolve?"

Yang looked at Ruby for a moment. "What was that?"

But Ruby wouldn't talk to Yang and kept on looking at Ozpin. {Yes it means that your starting to do more than see us dead people.}

"More?"

At that moment Yang gave up and looked at the building as Ozpin went on. {Yes, I think if you let your powers go you might be able to let Yang see us and let us fight the Grimm.}

At hearing that Ruby smiled. "Really?!"

{Yes, really but you need to focus the power and think about how you want us to be seen and for us to keep you safe. Do you think you can do that?}

Ruby nodded her head and started to focus and just then Yang finally saw the red eyes. "Oh, no..."

Just as the Grimm were about to attack. The four got their weapons back and three of them ran to fight the Grimm when May ran to Ruby and Yang to keep them safe. Which shocked Yang a lot. "What the...?"

Once the Grimm was gone Summer looked at Yang and Ruby. "Yang what were you thinking running off like that?!"

"Aunt Summer?! How are you alive?! And who are these people?!"

Summer walked over to them. "It is a long story..."

"Sleepy..."

Just then everyone looked at Ruby who was now starting to fall asleep. Which once she did, the four could no longer be seen by Yang. "What the Dust is going on here?!"

Just then Qrow ran up to the two. "Yang! Ruby! Are you two okay...?"

Qrow looked around seeing the dead Grimm that was fading away and saw that the only people there were him, Yang, and Ruby. "What the Dust happened here?"

"I don't know but one moment it was just Ruby, the Grimm, and me and then the next Aunt Summer and three other people kill off the Grimm and then they were gone again."

Qrow wipped his head and looked at Yang. "What?"

"Yeah and I don't mean them running here kill the Grimm and runoff. I mean they poof here and then poof gone again!"

Qrow was now getting a little skeptical at what he was hearing. "Right...? What could have made that happen?"

"I don't know?!"

"Right... I think this was a little much for you so why don't we take you two home."

And with that Qrow put Yang in the wagon and took them home.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

Enjoy.

* * *

Many years have passed since the day Yang saw Summer and the other that save her and Ruby. Which she kept on telling her Dad and Uncle about it and the two ended up getting someone to talk to her which made Ruby scared to tell anyone about her semblance because she didn't want to be treated as a weird child. Which after a year Yang let it go and started to think it was all a dream and the family moved on. When Ruby was old enough to start going to Signal. Ruby started to learn how to use a scythe from her dad. But at times he would be gone for a long time looking for Ozpin or any news about Salem. When that happened Ozpin and the others would help her with her training.

Like today they were in the woods and Ozpin was standing in front of 15 year old Ruby ready for their fight. Summer was standing in between the two. {Alright begin!}

Ruby started to punch and kick Ozpin doing a lot better than she did when she first started. Ozpin dodged and started doing a few punches and kicks of his own. They kept at this for awhile until finally, Ozpin got the upper hand and kicked Ruby to a tree. "Och..."

At that moment Ozpin went back to being a ghost. {Ruby are you alright?}

"Yeah..."

Ruby then looked at the four people that no one knew was in her life. "I don't get it."

{Get what?}

"How is it that you all are bonded to me and yet I can't use any of your guy's powers or weapons for that matter!"

At hearing this Ozpin chuckled. {I think you semblance is kind of like a backup plan for those who die.}

"Backup...?"

{Yes, a backup for those who don't want to die yet. They can only live again as a living being by you and you can only bond with those who won't hurt you and can also help you along the way. That is why you don't have that many people bonded with you yet. For the most part, you need to know them before they die or the only other way for you to have them in your group is if they have light magic in them which the maidens, myself and those with your's and your mother's eyes are the only ones that have that kind of magic.}

Ruby thought about that and thought that was a good of a guess as it was going to get. Just then Ruby saw something. "Um... Ozpin?"

{Yes Ruby?}

Ruby then pointed at what she saw. "Who's that?"

Everyone looked at what Ruby was pointing at and both Ozpin and Spring's eyes widened. {Fall!}

It was indeed Fall she looked very scared. The two ran up to her with worry. {Fall what's wrong?!}

{Salem's people tried take away Fall Maiden's powers. This woman used some sort of glove on Amber that had this Grimm bug that shot some sort of web at her face. The Fall Maiden's powers just billed up at the halfway point between her and Amber. Leaving Amber but not going into her, when a man with a sword showed up and cut the web what was taken out of Amber and me ended up here.}

At hearing that Ozpin only had one thing on his mind. {I got to get to Beacon.}

Summer looked at him. {Ozpin, you can't. Even when Ruby lets us be real again we can only be so far away from her. Sure we can go anywhere on Signal Academy. But that is only if Ruby is there as well. So no Ruby no Beacon Academy. And there is also the fact that we can only be alive again if Ruby gives the okay or she is in danger.}

Ozpin looked at everyone there and then at Ruby then Ozpin had an idea in his head and smiled. {Ruby?}

Ruby looked at him in confusion. "Yeah?"

{How would you feel about becoming a student at Beacon Academy two years early?}

Ruby's eyes widen and she smiled. "Yes!"

Summer looked at Ozpin. {And how are you going to do that?}

Ozpin's smile grew. {We're going to Vale.}

* * *

Once they finally got to Vale it was night time and Summer looked at Ozpin. {So what now?}

{From what we know from the news. A man named Roman Torchwick is robbing Dust stores with some of Jr's men. We find a Dust shop that is open and we wait for him to show up. Ruby fights him and if need be we show up and help her out.}

At hearing the plan Ruby looked at Ozpin. "You didn't say anything about me letting any of you be seen. You remember what happened to Yang when she saw you guy's?"

{Yes well, that was when you were little and no one knew what your semblance is if you let me do the talking I'm sure this would be fine.}

Ruby just looked at him for a moment. "We will see... So where is this dust shop you want me to go to?"

Ozpin smiled at hearing her ask that. {This way.}

And with that, they all started to walk to the shop and as soon as they got their Ruby walked over to the magazines. She then picked up one of the weapons magazines and put on her headset and started to read the magazine. It wasn't long before a man turns her around the man motions for her to lower them. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

Ozpin sighed. {Ruby this is one of the men helping Roman that you need to fight.}

"Ooohhh..."

Said Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

A henchman aiming his gun at her. "Freeze!"

Ruby kicked the henchman outside the shop through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones. "Okayyy..."

He looks to his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

Roman then dropped his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... "

He then raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby.

{Ruby jump!}

Ruby fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Ruby looks at the shopkeeper. "You okay if I go after him?"

{Ruby he is getting away!}

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him. "Hey!"

The four looked at Ruby. {Hey? Really?}

Summer looked at Ozpin. {Are you sure she is ready for Beacon?}

{I think so...?}

{You think?!"

Roman stops at the edge. "Persistent..."

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. He then turns around and holding up a red Dust gem. "End of the line, Red."

He throws it out at her feet. {Ruby get out of there!}

Roman then fires at her resulting in a large explosion. Which at that moment Ozpin was able to come to life again and ran to Ruby to get her to safety not knowing that someone was going to help Ruby as well.

Roman not seeing what was going on was now laughhing. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

He finally stops laughing when he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"

A woman that Ozpin knew very well is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby and Ozpin look on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress and an Ozpin look alike!"

*What?* The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Ozpin looks at the one that saved Ruby. "Glynda..."

At hearing her name Glynda turnd around and froze at seeing the man with Ruby. "Ozpin?"

"Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"Ozpin how...?"

Ozpin then saw the woman starting to show up. "Glynda behind you!"

The woman reaches the back at seeing this Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

Roman looked up and saw what was going on. "The Dust...?"

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. At that moment the woman's arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

At that moment Summer, Spring, and Fall ran up to Glynda to help her out when May ran up to Ozpin and Ruby. "I'll stay with Ruby you go help them out."

"Right!"

Ozpin walked up to them when Fall finally recognized who the woman was by the outfit. "That is the woman that used the glove on Amber!'

At hearing that everyone looked at her in shock. "What?!"

Ozpin and the others started to attack the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her many opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and May while rolls herself out of the explosion's radius and the others got out of the way. Everyone then looking up to see the hatch closed and the craft flies away.

Ruby looks at Glynda. "You're a Huntress!"

Ruby then puts on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Glynda then looks at Ozpin and Summer to see that they were fading away and soon they were gone along with the other three women. Only her and Ruby were standing there or at lest by what Glynda was seeing.

* * *

Ruby's face was now one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!"

And then looked at Ozpin which Glynda saw Ruby look at what she thought was nothing but started to think better of it. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..."

Glynda looks to see Ruby smiling at that "And a slap on the wrist."

Glynda then demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids it. "Eeek!"

Summer then hits the back side of Ozpin's head. {Och!}

{This is all your fault!}

{Oh, come on Summer?! Really?!}

"But..."

The two wipped their heads to Glynda at hearing that. "Today not only did I see two of my old friends that should be dead today. One being your mother, but then saw them and three others fade away."

Ruby looked uncomfortable at this point but Glynda went on. "Now either I'm going crazy or you had something to do with that. Care to explain ?"

Ruby looked away and in a low voice said. "I don't want to end up like Yang."

Glynda heard it and gave her an odd look. "Whats your cousin have to do with this?"

Ruby looked up at Glynda and gave in. "Yang saw four of them when we were kids. Yang kept on telling Dad and Uncle Tai about it and when that happened no one would give me the chance to tell them what happened."

Glynda nodded her head to show that she got what Ruby was saying and Ruby went on. "Well, it got to the point that Uncle Tai got Yang some help..."

At hearing that Glynda's eyes widened at that putting to gather what was making Ruby scared to tell her what was going on. "They made Yang see a child psychiatrist and you became scared that they would think you were crazy and get un need help. Is that why there is no record of you having a semblance yet?"

Ruby nodded her head at that and Glynda sighed. "So I'm guessing that your semblance involves the dead."

Ruby nodded her head again and Glynda sat down. "Ruby I need to talk to Ozpin. Can I talk to him for a bit?"

Ruby looked at Ozpin who nodded his head at her. Which then Ruby then made Ozpin be seen again. Glynda looked and watched were Ruby was looking at and her eyes widen again when she saw Ozpin. "Ozpin...?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How did you end up with Ruby...?"

"As I said before its a long story and I'll try my best to explain."

Glynda nodded her head and Ozpin started to talk. "Well to start out as soon as Salem killed my last body I ended up in Ruby's room. As time passes I learn that the sword only somewhat worked to what Salem had in mind."

Both Ruby and Glynda looked at him in shock. "How so...?"

"I was meant to stay dead but not forever at some point the swords powers would wear off and I would go to a new body again."

"I see..."

"Yes, well because I'm dead for the time being and around that time Ruby semblance somehow awakened early when she was only ones year old. Which it is like a soul collector, she can't use our abilities or anything like that but she can bring us back to life for a short time. But there are a few rules that need to be followed."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at that. "What kind of rules?"

"Well for starters we can only live again as a living being by Ruby and Ruby can only bond with those who won't hurt her and can also help her along the way. That is why she doesn't have that many people bonded with her yet. For the most part, Ruby needs to know them before they die or for them to have light magic in them which the maidens, myself and those with silver eyes are the only ones that have that kind of magic."

"I see..."

"Yes, and there is also the fact that we can only be so far away from her. Sure we can go anywhere on Signal Academy. But that is only if Ruby is there as well at the time. So..."

At that moment Glynda put two and two together. "You little!"

Ozpin looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry... What?"

"You had Ruby go to that Dust shop in hopes that Roman Torchwick would be their so I would find Miss. Rose!"

At that moment Ozpin started to walk away from Glynda at least as much as he could. "Now Glynda..."

"Don't you Glynda me! Why did you have Ruby do that now of all times?! Why not get her to have you alive in front of Qrow when she was little why now?!"

"Because one Ruby was scared to tell Qrow and two Fall told me what just happened to Amber!"

At hearing that Glynda froze. "What...?"

At that moment Ozpin sighed. "When a Maiden dies them and the first Maiden of that season goes to Ruby and both will have the power of the Maidens. When Amber was attacked the powers didn't go to Amber's attacker. But to the first Fall Maiden who then went to Ruby. When Amber really does die she and the rest of her powers will be with Ruby. Ruby can't use the powers but they are with her for safe keeping. Until Ruby dies there won't be any new maidens after they die. I knew you and the others need my help now more than ever with the mission but without Ruby, I can't get back to Beacon."

"So you want me to let her in Beacon two years early?"

"Well, Summer, the Spring Maiden, May and myself have been training her when she isn't training with Qrow or at Signal Academy."

Glynda looked at Ozpin and then at Ruby then back at Ozpin. "You are so lucky that I took over your job when you got killed or this wouldn't be happening."

Ozpin smiled at hearing that. "Thank you..."

"Oh don't thank me yet I will be talking to Qrow about this."

At hearing this Ruby looked at Glynda with a pleading and fearful look. Which Glynda saw this. "It won't be now since Qrow is out on a mission at the moment."

At hearing that made Ruby feel better about the matter and Glynda was now getting ready to leave so Ruby undid Ozpin. Which he gave her a really look which she looked at him with a yes really look. Glynda looked at Ruby and sighed. *What did I get myself into?* 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

Enjoy.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were currently on one of the many airships heading to Beacon Academy. And the blonde brawler found herself hugging her cousin to death. "Oh I still can't believe my cousin is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby barely managed to say.

"Oh, what's wrong with you? You are going to Beacon a whole 2 years early and without a semblance yet. You are going to be like a super-rose when you semblance does come."

*If only she knew...*

Fall looked at Ozpin. {How long do you think it will be before Yang and the other students find out about Ruby's semblance?}

Ozpin thought about it for a moment when everyone who was dead looked at him. {Well it will be either when Glynda tells others about it. Or when Ruby brings us to life which I'm guessing that will only happen if Ruby's life is in danger so it all depends on our luck.}

Fall nodded her head and they all looked back at Ruby and Yang. "I don't want to be a super rose, or an awesome rose, or any of that I want to be a normal huntress girl going to school. And why do you use my last name for your puns?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and what wrong with you I thought you'd be happy?"

Ruby paused as she considered her response, "I am, it's just I don't want others to see me as anything special."

"But you are special Ruby." Yang said as she pulled Ruby into a side-hug.

The two girls stayed silent for a while watching the monitor present the news. It showed a mug shot of Roman Torchwick, as well as showing pictures of Ruby fighting the thugs that Roman had with him. It made Ruby that feeling soon changed when Professor Goodwitch appeared on a hologram welcoming the new students.

* * *

Yang and Ruby finally got off of the airship, the two soaked in the sight of the academy before Ruby found her first distraction.

"Oh, Yang look at all these weapons!"

"Ruby calm down, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons! Yang, they're an extension of ourselves, a part of us!"

Fall looked at her sister. {Is she always like this?}

{Yep.}

"Okay I get it, but aren't you happy with yours?"

The shifting of gears was heard, when Yang turned around she saw Ruby hugging her scythe.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people, only better." Ruby said, mumbling the last part.

"Ruby" Yang said as she pulled her sister's hood over her face.

"You need to meet other people" she finished sternly.

"Why would I need other people when I could hang out with you? " Ruby asked meekly.

"Well..." Yang said drawing out the word, "My friends are here, we want to catch up. See yeah Ruby!"

And with that, Yang and her friends ran off. At seeing what just happened made Summer mad. {Yang you get back here!}

"Hey wait! Don't we need to go find our dorm rooms? Where are our rooms? Do we even have dorms?"

Ruby said before whimpering "I don't know what I'm doing."

Just then Ruby landed on someone's luggage. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ruby looked up to see a woman clad in a white knee-length skirt, pale jacket, she also wore a small white tiara that matched her hair and pale skin.

"Be careful with that it is dust!" Yelled the girl, if there was one way to describe her voice it would be 'prissy'.

Ruby, still on the ground meekly replied, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" the girl replied, almost mockingly.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

"Well, um..." Ruby picks up one of the boxes.

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its contents.

"This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Ruby looked at the dead people with a pleading look. "Help..."

"Oh, you will need help when I'm done with you! What are you, brain-dead?"

Holding out a vial of red Dust and then shutting the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." She starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

Which Ozpin and the others saw this. {Oh, no!}

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Just then Ozpin was finally able to come to life and grab the girls arm. Which shocked and made the girl mad. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

"Miss. Schnee if you keep shaking that dust vial you'll make Ruby sneeze and I don't think you want to be hit with an explosion."

At that moment the Schnee recognized the man and pulled out her Scroll and saw the old news report with the council telling the people what had happend to the Headmaster before Glynda Goodwhich and the Schnee looked at Ozpin as if she was seeing a ghost. Which she was since Ozpin was indeed dead. "You're Professor Ozpin! How are you even here?! You're dead!"

At hearing the last part everyone looked at the three and Ozpin just smirked. "That is for me to know and for you to try and find out."

And with that, he faded away only to be seen by Ruby. Which then some random student yelled out. "The school is haunted by the ghost of Professor Ozpin!"

At hearing that everyone ran around as if they had lost their heads. Ruby looked at Ozpin who at the moment was getting beaten up by her Mother. {Summer! Hey! Och! Why are you doing this?!}

{Because you scared all those children!}

{Oh, come on Summer! The girl needed a good scare!}

{Yes, I agree that the Schnee had it coming. But you didn't need to do it in a way that would scare all of Glynda's students!}

{Oh come now it's not like Glynda is going to punish Ruby for something that I did!}

{No but she will more than likely have a word with her about this!}

Ruby just shook her head and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Yang, she and her friends were walking and talking around the school. When Yang saw something that made her froze. It was a pitcher of the last Headmaster before the current Headmistress that died about 14 years ago. What made her froze was because she had seen this man before. Her friends saw Yang looking at the pitcher. "Yang is something wrong?"

"Yeah remember about 12 years ago, when I tried to find my mom with Ruby?"

The group nodded there head and Yang went on. "Remember the part where the Grimm showed up and my dead Aunt and three other people showed up, no one believed me and I ended up getting help?"

Again they nodded again. "Well remember when you guys asked what the other three people looked like?"

Once more they all nodded their heads. "Well look at the last Headmaster that people said wes killed and tell me who does it remind you of."

They did and their eyes widened, the man in the pitcher looked like what Yang told them was the only man in the group a long time ago. "How did you know what he looked like? I know your dad and Uncle knew him but Ruby told us that you two never met him or saw a picture of him."

Another one of the friends kept looking at the pitcher. "Hey did anyone find out what Ruby's semblance is?"

Yang looked at her for a moment. "No... Why?"

"Did Ruby every to try and say something about that day and did any of you listen or talk over her?"

Yang just looked at her funny which answer the question. "I have a cousin that waken both their aura and semblance when they were little. It is very rare to happen like in 1 in 1000, but it does happen especially if one or more parents are huntsman."

At hearing that Yang's eyes widen. "Are you saying that what happened that day was Ruby's doing and she tried to tell us but when my dad made me see someone it made Ruby to scared to tell anyone the truth?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Yang then nodded their heads. Before Yang could say anything a random classmate ran past them screaming one thing. "The ghost of Ozpin is haunting the school!"

They all looked at the classmate and soon more students started to run past them saying the same thing or something like that. "Ghost!"

"The school is haunted!"

"The school is haunting by the ghost of Professor Ozpin!"

"I heard that Ozpin was killed in his office here at this school!"

"He wants to take back his school!"

"He has come for his killer!"

"Wait the killer could be one of our teachers?!"

"Who knows! Just run!"

The group looked at Yang. "Either this has something to do with Ruby's semblance or you have some ghosts that is following your family."

Yang looked at them and then at the other students, she then pulled out her scroll and started recording what was happening and sending it to live to her and Uncle. Which the two picked up there scroll's and their eyes widen at what they were seeing. But then Yang showed her face. "So I was crazy for seeing Summer and Ozpin and two others when I was a kid?"

At hearing that Qrow looked scared. "Wait, the man you thought you saw was Ozpin?"

"Yeah."

And with that Yang hanged up.

* * *

Glynda wasn't happy, she wasn't happy one bit. At first, she was in a good mood when she was in Ozpin's old office that was now her's. But when she turned around and looked out the window and saw the chaos and mayhem. The only thing Glynda could think of was. "Ozpin! You showed your self to the students didn't you?! If Summer or the others showed themselves this wouldn't happen unless Yang saw them. When I find Ruby and have her bring you to life I'm going to..."

Just then Port and Oobleck ran into her office wearing ghost hunter outfits. Glynda could hear the Ghostbusters song for some reason. "Glynda we now not only have to hunt Grimm but now the ghost of our dead friend Ozpin!"

"Peter is right many of our students are saying that they saw his ghost not that long ago."

Before Glynda could say anything Glynda was getting two calls so she picked them up. "What is it...?"

"Why did Yang show us a video of kids yelling on about the ghost of Ozpin?!"

Glynda facepalmed. *Of course, she would do that.*

At that moment Glynda sighed and played back the talk she had with Ruby stopping it when it got to the part where she asked the girl to talk to Ozpin. "You two really should have given Ruby a chance to clear everything up instead of talking over her and then scaring her into not talking about it. After I talked to Ruby I got to talk to Ozpin and based on what he told me about helping her with her training I thought she was more than ready for Beacon. Someone must have been bugging Ruby to the point she felt she was unsafe and Ozpin took that as his chance to show himself. I will more than likely now have to tell the other teachers about Ruby's semblance."

At hearing that Tai and Qrow started to feel guilty about what they put Ruby and Yang though since that day Yang saw Summer and Ozpin. But then Tai thought of something. "Wait? Arn't you going to tell your students?"

Glynda smirked. "Oh, students always think of the weirdest things. They will more than likely forget about this soon. If Ruby does it during combat class then the other students will find out. But it isn't my place to tell other Students about there classmate's semblance."

Glynda got up and hanged up on Tai and Qrow and walked past Port and Oobleck but then stopped. "By the way Peter, Bartholomew get out of those outfits. We don't need you two to bring fear to our students."

And with that Glynda walked out of her office wantting to have a word with Ozpin.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

* * *

Yes, Finals are over that means no classes until Fall. I will still have work and other living thing going on but school was a big part of why there hasn't been any new post in any of my fanfic's. So new chapters for each of my fanfics should be coming up when I don't know it might be a while for some and for others right away. Ozpin's little Rose might be a while yet, I'm still woring on it and that fanfic is the only one that has a editer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ruby was walking trying to find the place where everyone needed to meet. But it was hard, since everyone still freaking out over seeing Ozpin.

Ruby's group of dead people finally caught up to her. But Summer was still at times hitting Ozpin for the stunt he hand pulled. Ruby looked at the two. "How long are you two going to be like this?"

Her mother looked at Ozpin. {When Glynda is done with him.}

Ozpin looked at her. {And why would that be happening?}

Summer just smirked and pointed at said and very mad Glynda walking up to Ruby. Which Summer's smirked grew when she saw the worried look Ozpin was giving. Glynda then stopped right in the front of Ruby. "Miss. Rose, would you come with me for a moment?"

Ruby only nodded her head and Summer grabbed Ozpin and dragged him as she and the 2 first and 1 last of the Maiden's followed Ruby. Ozpin had only one thing on his mind. *I'm so dead.*

* * *

Yang was now looking for Ruby, she felt guilty for never giving Ruby a chance to tell her what happened that day. But it was hard finding her when everyone who saw Ozpin today freaking out all around her. "Where are you, Ruby?"

She then bumped into a boy who she remembers seeing on the ship. "Oh sorry vomit boy."

"What?!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Glynda were in Ozpin's old office which as soon as they got up there Ruby let those who are dead to be seen again. Ozpin took this as his chance to take a look at his old office. "I see you didn't change the room all that much since I died."

Glynda looked at him. "Well... Qrow and I didn't know if you were in a new host or not. And since we both know that once one of us finds you. You will try to take back Beacon. So I thought that it would be best to leave it be."

"I see... So did you ever find out how in the Two Brothers name, Salem got into my office to kill me let alone get into the school grounds?"

Glynda nodded her head. "Yes, we did base on what we could pick up on. It looks like Salem pulled a Raven and made a portal. We think that Salem can only do it once every five hundred years and when that happened we think she uses that to kill your current body. We think this because I think she can't open a portal near the relics so she goes for you instead."

*Well that explains how she can kill me so easily one time and then the next not so much.*

But then Glynda walked over to him and hit him with her riding crop. "Och!"

"That is for making the students think that we have a ghost at the school!"

"Well in a way they are right but instead of one ghost, there are five ghosts, six once Amber is dead."

"That still dose not give you the right to scar them!"

Just then Ruby thought of something. "Um... What would happen if Fall touches Amber? I mean would it do anything? And if so would it make Fall go back into her and fully heal Amber. Or would it kill Amber...?"

At hearing that everyone just looked at Ruby in shock and then at each other. It was then that Glynda then spoke up. "Ozpin is Ruby right?"

He then looked at everyone with a frowne on his face. "I don't know... This has never happened before... So I don't know what would happen..."

Glynda then started to walk up to the elevator. "Let's go find out."

Ozpin looked at Glynda in shock. "Are you sure about this? If Ironwood finds out that you brought Ruby to the vault he might take it the wrong way."

"I know if he finds out I'll just tell him that I'm trying to get Ruby to be the new Fall Maiden. Which in a way that is true since if we can't get the hath of the Fall Maiden that Ruby is keeping safe back into Amber. Then we will have no choice but to stop the life support on Amber and have her become part of Miss Rose semblance."

With that everyone nodded there heads and went off to see Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

Enjoy.

* * *

The group got to the vault and walked over to Amber, Glynda walked over to the controls putting in the code that open Amber's pod. When it open Glynda looked over at Ruby and nodded her head to her. So Ruby walked over to Amber and placed a hand on her shoulder Fall also walked over and placed her hand on top of Ruby's. A bright glow started to form where their hands were at, Fall started to fade away at the same time the marks on Amber were fading away as well. Once Fall was gone Amber woke up and looked at Glynda and Ruby since the others were unable to be seen at the moment. "What just happen...?"

Glynda walked over to her. "We lucked out, and were able to save you, Amber."

Amber was shocked at hearing this. "But how?!"

Glynda smiled at her. "I'll tell you on the way up, but first you might want to get dressed."

Amber nodded her head and went to get dressed while the rest waited for her. Soon after Amber came back in her outfit she was wearing when Cinder and her helpers attacked her. With that, the group went back up to Goodwitch's office.

* * *

By the time they got back up to the office, Glynda told Amber everything. "So let me get this strate, this girl's semblance is like a dead magic collector or something and because I wasn't fully dead she was able to give me back my other hath of my life?"

"That is right but don't tell people that. We don't need Salem hunting her down because of it."

"So we just tell them that we found a way to wake me up and got my other hath back from my attacker?"

"Yes, it is for the best for now."

At that moment Ruby thought of something. "Hey, how did Amber's attacker know who she is?"

Everyone even the dead people who could be seen now looked at Ruby in confusion which made Ruby go on. "I mean... I get that the glove came from Salem. But how did Salem know that Amber is the Fall Maiden? I thought that Ozpin made sure before he died that everyone that knew about each Maiden had been taught to keep the info close to there chest. So unless someone saw Amber use her powers recently. Which from the reports about the matter you showed me on the way down to Amber she hasn't. So how did Salem's helpers find out? May would have been the more likely to be found and attacked when she was alive since she ran away. So how did Amber get found out?"

At hearing that everyone thought about it for a moment until Summer thought of something. "Unless someone in Ozpin's little group is working for Salem now."

Glynda looked at Summer in worry. "But after Ozpin's death, we made it a rule that only the head master's and other two people that take turns following a Maiden know where each Maiden is. And the other person that follows Amber when Qrow isn't her keeper was killed beforehand. And the other Maiden's watchers don't know about Amber which means..."

Ozpin then cuts in. "Meaning that one of the other headmasters is working for Salem and if so how long has it been going on?"

Ruby then looked at Goodwhich. "So should we call Qrow to pick up Amber and tell him to what we think?"

Glynda thought about it for a moment. "Yes... I think so he is the only other person we can trust at the moment. We will also have to tell him that he and Amber need to go dark with the exception of Tai and Yang as a family calls and then you and me because we know what is going on."

Just then Ozpin thought of something. "What about Ironwood? He was trying to keep Amber alive until you could find a way to stop the Fall Maiden's powers from going to Salem's helper. He is going to want to know what happned to Amber."

Glynda looked at Ozpin for a moment. "I'll be telling him about the mole and that I was able to clear Qrow and that I need Qrow to go dark for now. Ironwood will more than likely start looking for the mole."

Ozpin looked at Glynda in worry. "Are you sure about that? Ironwood isn't the best at keeping things hidden when looking into things."

Glynda looked at him with a smirk. "That is what I'm counting on."

Everyone looked at Glynda in confusion before she went on. "If Salem's mole finds out that we know the mole will try and hide harder and more then likely be found out. But if Salem finds out that we know she might try and get rid of said mole and we still find out."

Everyone looked at Glynda in shock for a while that is until Ozpin saw what time it is. "Um... Glynda, don't you and Ruby need to be at the assembly?"

Glynda looked at the clock and her eyes widend and looked at Amber in worry. Ruby saw this and spoke up. "So long as I'm on school grounds Mom and the others can be real. We can leave my Mom and Ozpin here to keep an eye on Amber and then have the rest of the Maidens back as spirits just in case Salem's helpers show up."

Glynda nodded her head and Ruby did just that and the two left the room. Glynda also sent a text to Qrow telling him to get back to the school as soon as he can.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm not sure if I want Glynda's speech to be the same as Ozpin's in the show or not so I'm going to end it here for now. If anyone wants to give me idea's on how Glynda's welcome speech should go let me know.

Now on to something that isn't about this fanfic. As some of you might know I made a one chapter fanfic of Star Wars that is about Ahsoka Tano called Frozen Lost. If you haven't read it and like Star War then I hope you read it. Now for those who have or are going to read it. I need to ask you something, I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter sequel for it after I'm done with one of my fanfic's which might be awhile. But I'm at a fork in the road and need your help.

I don't know if the sequel should start in Star War's Rebels the show or Start in the Movie where Luke starts his journey.

So please if you read the fanfic or going to please got to Frozen Lost Reviews and place a comment on which way I should go. Just place down _**Luke**_ if you want him to be the one to find Ahsoka. Or place _**Ezra**_ down if you want Ezra to find her.

Thank you for the time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

Also I would like to thank merendinoemiliano for Glynda's welcome to Beacon speach.

Enjoy.

* * *

Later on, both Ruby and Glynda made it to the auditorium which Glynda looked at Ruby. "This is where we part ways for now. Once this assembly is over I want you to sneak back to my office so we can talk about which of your dead friends will stay with Amber and which ones will be with you for tomorrows initiation."

Ruby looked at Glynda. "Wouldn't it just be best to have it the way we have it right now with the assembly? You know just Mom and Ozpin when the ghost of the stay with me?"

Glynda thought about that for a moment. "Good point..."

Just then Ruby thought she was hearing something. "Um...Professor Goodwitch?"

"Yes...?"

"Um... Do you hear the Ghostbusters song?"

At hearing that Glynda looked around until she saw her two cohorts that were still in their ghost hunter outfits. Which when the two finally saw Ruby and Glynda the two men saw a very unhappy Goodwitch. And also saw that the two women were walking to them. "I thought I told you two to get off those outfits?!"

Ruby was now looking up at Professor Goodwitch in confusion at least up until Peter spoke up. "Yes, well... Funny story you see we did try to take off our ghost hunter outfits."

At hearing the words ghost hunter outfits. The ghost Maidens started to back away from the group and was thinking of making a run for it back to where Ozpin, Summer, and Amber were at the moment. Which Ruby saw this and was now looking at the Maidens in even more confusion. Which Glynda saw Ruby looking at what others would think as nothing but knowing better was getting even madder at the two men and was about to hit them when Bartholomew spoke up. "But then we found out that the zippers were stuck and we couldn't get out of them. We would have kept trying to get them off right now but we need to be at the assembly. So... We had no chose but to stay in out ghost hunter outfits for now."

Glynda was really not having a good day. She looked at Ruby and then at the two men. "Miss. Rose, please go to the other students so we may start."

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

And with that Ruby ran off and Glynda looked at the two men. "I will deal with you two later."

And with that, she to went to where she was meant to be at the moment. Leaving behind the two men to be alone which soon after Peter spoke up. "Were doomed aren't we?"

Bartholomew only nodded his head before Peter spoke up once more. "Thought so... Well it was nice knowing you."

"You to Peter... You to..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ruby, she was walking around when at that moment Yang called out to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby I saved you a spot!"

Ruby made her way to Yang which Yang was trying to come up with a way to talk to Ruby about what happened so many years ago. "So how's your first day so far?"

"Fine...Professor Goodwitch wanted to talk to me for a bit since I skipped two years."

"Oh, I see..."

Yang looked at Ruby some more and was about to say something when Glynda cut in and started to talk to all the new students. "Students if I can have your attention... Thank you... Now I wish to welcome everyone to you at Beacon, it is a great honor to have you here and I hope it is the same for you... But never think of this as a privilege. Being a Huntsman is a duty to every living being on Remnant, no matter if Human or Faunus, and you must take it seriously as possible. Keep honing your skills, work with your teammates as if they were another part of you and make the best of every experience you will obtain here. All of you are a limitless bundle of potential, but remember the monsters aren't only outside here, but inside your heads. Don't let your inner demons limit yourselves."

Glynda looked around at the students before she went on. "You'll all be sleeping in the ballroom for the night and tomorrow your first test here will happen."

* * *

After the speech, Ruby did go to Goodwitch some more but the just stuck with the plan that they had already made and Glynda went off to deal with Port and Oobleck. Which wight had soon come and the freshmen students were getting ready for some rest. Ruby was writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy, which unfortunately for her, garnered the attention of her sister.

"Hey sis, what're you doing?" Yang asked

"Just writing about my first day here at Beacon, I promised the gang back at Signal that I would write"

"Ah, that's so cuuuuuute!" Yang replied before getting a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! Hey I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anybody"

"Hey, you know what I meet someone that might be a good friend for you. His name is Jaune."

"Isn't that the guy who vomited on the ship who is now wearing a bunny footie pajamas?" Ruby grumbled.

Ruby's silver eyes lifted from the letter she was staring at Jaune which when Yang looked up to look as well she hit her face with one of her hands. "Yeah, good point..."

Yang then looked at Ruby and thought that it was a good time to finally talked to Ruby about Ozpin and Summer. "Ruby..."

"Hey, you!"

Both girls looked up to see none other the Weiss standing in front of them. "I know you had something to do with that Ozpin look alike so start talking!"

At being yelled at Ruby was almost tempted to make a brake for Glynda's office and sleep there, but then Yang cut in. "Hey! Who do you think you are yelling at my cousin like that?!"

Before Weiss could say anything someone cut in. "You know people are trying to sleep. But they can't with you two yelling."

They all looked up to see it was Blake. Which Ruby use what Blake had said to get out of this problem. "Guys she's right people are trying to get some sleep."

"Oh, so you're now think you're the boss?!"

"No! I can't decide who are leaders and who are not. But as she just said people are trying to get some sleep so we got to stop all this yelling."

"Yeah what do you have against my cousin?!" Yang butted in.

"she's shouldn't be here if she goes as far as she did for a prank!" Weiss replied.

Before the conversation could continue, lights went out.

* * *

The next day Nora Valkyrie was face to face with her long time best friend, they had been together for quite some time, but in the words of Nora, not together, together. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head! It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! "

As Nora keep on talking Ren was getting ready for the initiation. "Let's go Nora."

Yang looked at the two before speaking her mind. "I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is today I won't be needing to do any talking. Because Crescent Rose will do it for me." Ruby said while hugging Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned at this, "Ahhhh, you sound like Uncle Tai! I don't need other people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Just out of earshot, a certain heiress began chatting up a well known champion.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss said to the redhead in front of her.

* * *

And this is where I'm going to end it

Also Sorry for those who read this part in my other fanfic's but I'm doing it again for those who havent seen this yet.

One being a Transformers Prime fanfic called Spirit Father. And the other that the comets are holding a vetoing about a maybe sequel that will come up latter on. Which this one is a Star Wars fanfic called Frozen Lost. I also took a look at chapter one of Frozen Lost and fixed some stuff and added a little about a mouth or two after I posted the main chapter. And when I mean add I mean added 1% more word that you really wouldn't notes.

Which those who would like to know who is winning that. I'm sad to say that it is still a tie right now.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own RWBY it belongs to its respected owners. I got this idea from The Legend of Ruby by Rassilon001.

"This is talking."

*This is thinking.*

{This is ghost talking and only Ruby can hear them. If they can be seen then the sine for talking.}

^This means a story catheter of Ozpin's story is talking.^

Also I would like to remind people this is a _**Qrow is Ruby's Dad Fic!**_ For a while now people have been asking me why I have Ruby call Yang her  
cousin. Well hear is why Qrow and Summer are Ruby's Mom and Dad. Not Tai and Summer, meaning Ruby and Yang are _**Cousins!**_ I thought parts in the fanfic pointed this out. But people keep on asking so this note is to clear that up.

 **READ A/N At the End of the chapter.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Latter on all freshmen students waited patiently for initiation to begin at Beacon cliffs.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Goodwitch as she stepped forward.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of ^teams.^ Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"What, oh" Ruby whimpered.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Goodwitch said.

Ruby whimpered like a lost puppy.

"That being said, As the former Headmaster Ozpin like to do and is still being done to this day the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Goodwhich said with an internal smirk. Since she hadn't brought up for a long time that it was Ozpin made that rule up but wanted Ruby to know who idea it was.

"What!?" Ruby yelled as the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard. *If he wasn't in his old office with Mom and Amber I would give him a piece of my mind! I'll be giving him my thoughts about this latter!*

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will **die**."

Ruby looked at Goodwitch with a really look.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, Professor-?

Goodwitch nodded her, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone with the exception of the blond knight took a stance on their launch plates.

The first plate launched the first student, much to the horror of Jaune.

"Uh, Professor? I've got, um... a question." he said with a look of horror and fear.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No young man. You will be falling." Glynda replied.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." was her only reply

"Oh okay, so, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..."

Glynda smirked. "That is what you get for facking your way into Beacon. Your just lucky your parents signed some extra forms that if you die we can't be sued since you facked your way in."

* * *

"Birdie, no!"

Soon after Ruby starts to fire off some rounds from Crescent Rose to help her slow down. She might be young but she knew enough of physics. To know that as an object falls it gains in momentum in speed due to gravity. Meaning the higher you are and the longer you fall the faster you'll go. Which Ruby didn't want to go so fast that once she gets close enough to the trees. That she'll cut them and not be able to use them to help her land. The shots helped because once she got close to a tree branch she turned her weapon into its scythe form and caught the branch and landed on the ground and started to run. "Yang! Yang! Yang!"

Weiss used Myrtenaster as well as summoning a white snowflake circle under her to help her land.

Ren uses Storm Flower's to spiral around a trunk of a tree and got to the ground. Soon after he starts to brush off his clothes.

Yang was flying in the air using her Ember Celica to punch through the air while laughing from her fun of flying. When she almost hit the ground she started to land on a tree and jump down into the forest ground and started to run. "Nailed it!"

Pyrrha used her shield along with her sword form of her weapon. She crashes through many trees then rolls onto a branch. Pyrrha then shifts her sword into its rifle form and began to look for Jaune. Once she saw him she again changed her rifle into its spear form. Once she got a good aim at him Pyrrha threw her weapon at him. It hit its mark on his hood of his sweatshirt and soon it hit a tree with a loud thunk! At that moment Jaune yelled at her. "Thank you!"

Pyrrha started to wave to where he was. "I'm sorry!"

In the middle of the forest, Ruby Looked around with the spirits that were with her at the time. *I gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! I really gotta find Yang!* "Yang! Yang! Yang where are you?!"

This did help her to some extent because people who heard her calling out for Yang. Thought that those two were already a team and somehow got separated not knowing that the two were sisters. So they didn't head towards her. "Oh, this is bad, super bad... What if I can't find her? What if she found someone already?"

Spring still as a ghost tried to calm down Ruby. {Now Ruby, there is no need to panic. So what if you can't be partners with Yang. There are other people you can tag team with.}

May then joined in. {Yeah there is Jaune he is nice and funny, but I think he isn't a good fighter. And you already have me that can't fight all that well. But there is also Blake is also nice and mysterious, but I don't know if you two have much to talk about. Who else do we know in this school?}

This only made Ruby even more worried so she started to Run as May went on. {There is Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...!}

Ruby skidded and stop face to face with Weiss and time seemed to have stopped. The two spirts looked at each other, then to Ruby, and the to Weiss. {Oh, you got to be kidding me?!}

Which at that moment Weiss turns around and walks away while Ruby tries to stop her. "Hey wait! Where are you going?!"

Ruby stops following her and kicks the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss didn't go far because not long after she ended up seeing Jaune stuck on a tree. "Come on, come on! You stupid...!"

At that moment Jaune saw her. "Hey."

Weiss thought about it and decided that Ruby was a better choice then Jaune. So she once again turns around and walks back to Ruby and grabs her by the hood. "This by no means makes us friends."

This made Ruby very happy. "You came back!"

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

Jaune was starting to worry that he was going to die on that tree when all of a sudden. "Jaune?!"

He looked down to see Pyrrha below her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. It took me some time to find you here, let me help you down."

"Weiss, what's the hurry?"

"I will not let this test be delayed because you're too slow! I swear if I get a bad grade because you are too slow."

At that moment Ruby was really tempted to let Spring and May show themselves and have them go all maiden on Weiss. But what Ozpin said to her all those years ago kept playing inside her head. {You mustn't let anyone that I don't trust know about the Maidens.}

Because of that Ruby just started talking. "I'm not some weakling, You don't have to worry about me keeping up."

Weiss didn't belive her. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I don't know how to fight! Besides Professor Goodwhich was the one who invited me to come to Beacon two years early. Meaning I'm just as good at fighting as any other student. So why don't we try and get to know each other on the way to the Temple?"

"No, we can do that after we are, done with the test. Besides I even if Goodwitch thinks you should be here doesn't mean you should or that you and I are equals."

Ruby was not happy about what just said and looked at the two spirts with her. "Do you two think that she would be a bonded spirt if I let her die?"

The two gave her a look that said. #Don't even jock about that# Look. "Okay fine!"

Which at that moment some Beowolf's emerged in front of them.

* * *

Elsewhere Yang was getting bored and was looking for a teammate. "Hellooooooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Just then she hears a rustling from behind her and walks to it. "Ruby, is that you?"

A growl was all she heard, as she raised her head. "Nope!"

Yang started to hit the Ursa grimm's. "You grimm wouldn't of happen of have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?"

The grimm just keep on attacking her. " You guys could've just said no."

The fight kept on going with her hitting them with fiery punches soon Yang began to laugh. Geeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba..."

At that moment Yang saw a single strand of her hair falling to the ground which this made her very mad. "You..."

She closed her pretty purple eye's then opened them as a fiery red ones. "You monsters!"

She let out her attacks like no tomorrow killing one of them, then looked at the other ursa. "What?! You want some, too?!"

The ursa raised up on its two hind legs ready to make another strike. When all of a sudden, it fell to the ground. Only to show that behind it was Blake and her Gambol Shroud in the back of the ursa. Blake recalled her weapon to her hand. Yang eye's go back to being purple. "I could've taken him."

* * *

Back to Ruby and Weiss.

*Remember your training. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...*

Meanwhile Ruby was already fighting the beowolfs wondering why Weiss was taking so long to fight. *What's wrong with her?*

Just then before Weiss was about to make her move. A beowolf was sneaking up behind her to kill her which Ruby, Spring, and May saw it. "Look out!"

Ruby ran up to the beowolf and killed it with Crescent Rose scythe form. But it also scared Weiss and made her fire attack hit a tree. "Hey what was that for?!"

"You mean saving you from the Beowolf that was coming behind you to kill you!"

"That so was not happening!"

Before Ruby could tell Weiss to look down Weiss saw that the tree that she hit was causing a fire. "We have to go!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and made a break for it. Once they got away Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "What was that?! That should have been easy!"

"Well maybe if you didn't distract me and caused a forest fire!"

"Well if you would have started to fight right away and not just stand there. I wouldn't have had to save you from that beowolf that was coming from behind you!"

"That didn't happen you are just making it up!"

"I am not!"

"Well, it's my word vices yours and I say I outrank you! So you are lying!"

Ruby was really mad and looked over Spring and May which at the moment Ruby really wanted to let Weiss see the two but the two shook their heads no. Which Ruby knew as there way of saying that it isn't worth it. So Ruby did the next best thing and started to walk away from Weiss. Which made Weiss madder. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To find the temple and to get away for a little girl who doesn't take in all the facts in before saying stuff that isn't true!"

"Why you little...! Come back here you're going the wrong way!"

Ruby didn't turn around because both May and Spring have been to the temple before and Ruby was just following the two. Ruby didn't care if Weiss fowled her or not since the fact the teachers were watching the whole thing and knew that Weiss was the one who was going to get the most trouble. Sure Ruby would get yelled at but not as much as Weiss would. Right now Ruby didn't care about her grade. All she cared about was to get this test done and for anyone but Weiss to be the Team leader.

* * *

Meanwhile across the forest, Pyrrha and Jaune are walking. "Pyrrha did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

The two keep on walking at least until Pyrrha hit Jaune in the face with a branch."Jaune! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Just a scratch it will heal in few days."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Say what?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, you do... know what Aura is right?"

Trying to get out of being caught for not knowing what Aura is he tried to redirect the question. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what it is?"

She just smiles at him and starts to tell him what Aura is. As this is happening Ren is walking alone. ("Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt as if you were being, watched without knowing that someone was there?")

("Uh...yeah.")

As Ren was walking he narrowed his eyes, looking around. When a huge black Serpent rises up from the ground and attacks him. It was a King Taiju

("With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.")

("What about monsters?")

("No.")

Ren leaps out of the way of the snake's mouth and starts to fire at the snake with Storm Flower. Until the second head of the King Taiju came out of nowhere and made him let go of his weapon.

("The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of darkness. and we are the light.")

("So that is why we fight.")

("It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.")

At that moment the one of the snake strikes Ren and while the other went for the kill.

("By baring your soul outwards as a force, you can deflect any harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.")

Ren raise his arms and used his Aura to protect himself.

("It's like a force field!")

("Yes if you want to put it that way.")

At that moment Ren was able to take away the King Taiju's teeth and used them as a weapon and killed the snake.

Pyrrha walked up to him and smiled. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Um...Okay."

She then placed a hand on his head as she was glowing and her irises shrink. Pyrrha was glowing red and as Jaune was starting to glow be became white. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

At that moment Jaune looked at Pyrrha. She Looked exsausted and became concerned for her. "Pyrrha?"

The amazon waved his worries off. "It's all right. I just used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You got a lot of it."

* * *

Ren was now putting his weapons into his sleeves, but started to hear Nora making a strange sound. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

At that moment she poked his nose. "Boop!"

* * *

Glynda looked at her scroll. *The last pair has been formed.*

She tapped on her screen to see the last two pairs. *Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't imagine those two getting along. Well, at least he is better off then Miss. Nikos. But maybe she can help him catch up to all of the other students.*

She was now watching Pyrrha and Jaune walking together in the woods. *Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the current rate, they are going. They will reach the temple in a few minutes if my calculations are correct.*

Glynda then started watching Ruby and her partner Weiss. Weiss was now following Ruby while yelling at the girl to stop as well as saying that they were going the wrong way. when that wasn't true at all since they should reach the temple soon. Glynda was not liking Weiss's bossy attitude and from the looks of it, neither did Ruby Glynda was starting to think that May and Spring didn't like that either. *Well one thing is for sure Besides Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee is having one of the worst scores at the moment.*

* * *

Back in the forest, Yang and Blake step into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple. It was, broken and decrepit but the platforms around it was holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?"

Blake gave Yang an incredulous look and walked into the temple. "Chess pieces?"

Yang shrugged. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." The hidden Faunus hummed.

"Hmmmm ... How about this cute little pony?" Asked Yang picking up a knight piece.

Blake just smirks at her new partner as she was walking to the center of the temple. "Sure why not."

Pocketing the 'relic' Yang rested her hands behind her head. "That wasn't too hard."

Blake motioned to the larger clearing. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

"You can say that again!"

The two jumped and turned there heads to see Ruby walking to them while Weiss was still yelling at Ruby. Which Yang didn't like one bit. "So... Ruby what is going on...?"

Ruby looked at Yang. "Oh, nothing much... Just got stuck with the girl with a Frozen Heart."

"Hey!"

Ruby went on even though Weiss was trying to cut in. "Some Beowolf's showed up and we had to fight them. Ice Princess just stood there trying to get her footing right. Which gave one of the Beowolf's a chance to attack her. I save her but it made her hit a tree with fire. She won't believe me about the matter."

"That's because you are lying you little brat!"

At the moment both Yang and Blake wanted to kill Weiss but Ruby went on talking. "And for the rest of the way, Weiss has been yelling at me while I kept on walking. She kept on saying we were going the wrong way but here we are."

Two looked at Weiss with I'm not impressed with what you have been doing look. And Weiss was now going to yell about her thoughts.

* * *

At the same time Pyrrha and Jaune were now standing at the mouth of a dark cave, showing drawings of humans fighting a giant beast.

"You think this is it?" Jaune said as he grabbed a piece of wood and made it into a torch. They walked into the cave and as they were walking Pyrrha was starting to feel like that going into the cave was a bad call.

"I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighs at that. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

As if the young man was cursed with bad luck, the torch he just lit, fell into a puddle from Jaune tripping.

At that moment Pyrrha felt something. "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" He sighed.

"No not that, it's... warm.

They saw a glow up ahead. "That must be the relic!"

"Um Jaune...?"

At that moment Jaune let out a scream.

The scream could be heard at the temple. "Theres a girl in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Blake didn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

Jaune was crying at this point. "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah-! Why? Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not the relic!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do don't let-!"

At that moment the Death Stalker threw Jaune into the direction of the temple. "...Go."

She looked back at the Death Stalker and then makes a break for it. Running to where Jaune was flung to.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the temple.

Blake was still looking at the sky when Yang was looking at the forest. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Just Jaune suddenly appears and crashes into a tree. "Oohhhh... anyone get the car that hit me?"

The dizziness passes when he shakes his head, he hears a voice. "Eh-hem!"

Looking up, Jaune, hanging upside-down in a tree branch looks down to see... "Hey, Ruby…" He greeted tiredly.

Back on the ground, Yang and Blake were looking at the tree. "Did your sister-friend just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

" I…" Yang began.

Before she could continue, several crashing sounds were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaned on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..."

She then suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

She gave a giggle. "Coming, Ren!" And with that skips off to her friend.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

" I..."

Yang was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby standing up, looking at the monster. "Whoa!"

When the two spirts looked at her and then back at each other. {Why us...?}

{I have no idea...}

The DeathStalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone in dangerchill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang a Nevermore just showed up." Ruby said while tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up. And she was right up above, gigantic Nevermore was now flying above them.

Jaune is finally got his bearings when he looked up and saw the Nevermore which caused him to lose his grip and fell out of the tree, and landed on Blake Jaune smiles an apology at Blake. "Just... dropping in?"

Blake looked up at him with an annoyed look. "Get off..."

"Okay!"

He did as he was told and helped Blake back up. Meanwhile, the Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes."Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang told everyone.

" Not if I can help it!" Ruby then let out sounds of battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. Ruby was getting up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. Yang began running forward to help her sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her. "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was struggling with the cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. Yang reaching out in vain. "Ruby!"

White blur races past Yang which was un need because as the stinger was about to pierce Ruby May and Spring took form. May grabbed Ruby and got her out of the way when Spring used some of her powers to push the Death Stalker back. As for everyone else they looked at the two newcomers in shock. Which at that moment Yang couldn't keep it in any longer. "Who are you two and where did you two come from?!"

Ruby looked at the two and then back at the others. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag..."

Weiss gave her a deadly look. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well... You seenodded Sigh... My semblance is a soul collecter semblance. When some people die there souls get bonded to me. Which whenever I feel like or when I am or feel in danger those souls can come back to life for some time. They can be away from me for a time but only a certain amount. If they get too far then they just randomly come back to me. Professor Goodwitch knows about this and only let me take two out of the four spirts that I have. So Ozpin and my Mom and with her right now when May and Spring came with me."

Everyone looked at Ruby in shock but soon after Weiss spoke up. "So the Ozpin that grabbed my hand was the real deal and your some type of Grim Reaper...?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "Huh...? I never thought about it that way before. Well, I guess that fists since I do use a scythe."

Just then May cut in. "By the way just because you can't see us. Doesn't mean we can see and hear what is going on around Ruby. Meaning the two of us were there when that Beowulf that was coming from behind you that Ruby had to save you from!"

At hearing that Weiss looked at Ruby as if she was a totally different person. But at that moment Yang ran past her to Ruby and gives her a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The two stare at each other for a moment. "I should have asked you about that day when I took you to the forest. I'm so sorry that Dad, Uncle Qrow, and I made you feel like you had to hid your semblance."

Ruby smiled at her Cousin. "It's okay really."

Just then they heard a sound and look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune looked up as well. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss looked at everyone. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs."

Ruby nods to Weiss before going on. "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune was happy to hear this. "Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren yelled out to everyone. "Time we left!"

"Right let's go!" Ruby waves to the others she goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner. "What is it?"

Yang staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..."

She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well, the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws. Yang was getting annoyed. "Well, that's great!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!"

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air. Ren called out to Nora. "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Pyrrha with stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along with Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The eight-race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora ran up beside him. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. Jaune seeing what she's about to do. "W-w-w-wait a second!"

But it was too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, with him constantly screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang readying her Ember Celica. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. "None of this is working!" Weiss cried out.

Ruby watching Blake whip over to another section of the area as Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm both Spring and May were still real and using their Madien powers on the Grimm as well but at a lower power rate so no one started to ask questions. "I have a plan! Cover me!"

She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. "We gotta move!" Jaune called out.

They all rush towards the Death Stalker as it aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora called out as Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up.

Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked at what Jaune was calling her for before understanding what he wanted. "Done!"

She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield. "Nora, nail it!"

Nora heads up she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!"

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with both Spring and May rushing to the battle when Weiss looked like she was getting ready for something. Yang passes then while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but the two Maidens hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black glyph right next to the caster. "Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss was confident in herself. "Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes Ruby looked at Weiss. "Can you?"

" Of course I can!" She snapped.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks of gunshots from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and renders the Nevermore's head from its shoulders. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

" Wow..." Was all Jaune had to say about what he just saw. Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang looked at Weiss, Blake, and the two Maidens. "Well... That was a thing!"

May then looked at Spring. "It is a good thing Both Ozpin and Qrow worked on her speed."

Spring nooded her head. "Yes but let us not forget those weight lifting class Ozpin made Ruby take as well."

At hearing this Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at the two in shock and then back at Ruby.

* * *

Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard. Glynda was telling people who their teams are, their team name and who is leader was. Ruby thought that one of her other Teammates would get team leader since she was so young. Glynda was now telling everyone the third to last team. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Glynda continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four more students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. Glynda looked at the group a little longer thinking one thing. *I can't believe I'm doing this!*

Glynda then went on. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune gaped. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Glynda gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Congratulations, young man."

*Even though you really should get more training!*

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her fine leader was knocked over by her. Making him fall to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Glynda just kept o,n going. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

The Motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Glynda amid the last round of cheers. *I don't know how much of the year is going to be interesting. But I have a bad feeling that the interesting part of the year. Is going to be a living nightmare.*

Glynda then looked at Ruby. *I just hope you know what you're doing Ozpin...*

* * *

A/N: Okay time for some Sakura Lovelight News.

First off I now have a Wattpad account now. It is the same user name as here on FanFiction.

Just look up sakuralovelight as one big word and you should find it.

I'm copying the fanfic's I have on FanFiction to Wattpad. And no I am not getting rid of my FanFiction account there will be new chapters and stories posted here. It's just some people wanted me to have my fanfics on Wattpad as well is all. So for those who don't have a FanFiction account but do have a Wattpad account. You can now follow my stories there. Or if you have an account on both FanFiction and on Wattpad. You can now follow me on both websites.

So far I have fully got all of Frozen Lost, Spirit Father, and Star Wars Luck. I'm starting to repost Hearts Unite as One.

So yeah the reposting going to take up some time. And there is also the fact that I want to work on the next chapter of An Anastasia Story next.

Okay, that is all the New News now for update News that you should also find in chapter 13 of Hearts Unite as One.

Which is the news on the voting on Frozen Lost. I have decided that I will be making the Sequel when one of two things happen. Either I get done with one of my ongoing Fanfic's or One one of the two choices get ten votes.

With that in mind, I've decided that when the votes come to an end I will post one last bonus chapter on Frozen Lost. This one is if someone else finds Ahsoka besides Luke or Ezra. Because this one is not a chose for the voting I'm not saying who it is. This bonus chapter is a thank you to you all for voting and can not be a chose to vote on.

With that being said here are the vote results so far.

Luke has 3 votes while Ezra has 6 votes. Meaning if we are going by the 10 vote rule. Luke needs 7 more votes to win. When Ezra only needs 4 more votes to win.

So if you have Read Frozen lost but haven't voted yet please place your vote on Frozen Lost Comments.

If you haven't read Frozen Lost but like Star Wars go check it out.

Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day or Night.


End file.
